


Blind and Bound

by thelonelywriter



Series: Destiel and BDSM [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom!Cas, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Restraints, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Sub!Dean, Teasing, Vibrators, Whips, domestic AU, tie!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel sat cuddled on the couch the next evening watching a movie, Castiel draped over Dean, sitting in his lap with his back pressed against Dean's chest. Castiel sighed in contentment, nuzzling his head softly into Dean's neck. Dean smiled at the warmth, bringing his hand up to stroke softly over Castiel's chest. "So what happens next, huh?" Dean asked quietly.<br/>"What, you mean in our now kinky sex life?" Cas asked with a grin. Dean smiled, poking him once in the stomach, making him giggle. "Well, I have a specific idea," he muttered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind and Bound

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is supposed to be or can be read in succesion with the last fic in this series, just in case you wanna go [head over here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4065637) first to gain a bit more background, however, this can be read on its own. With that being said, enjoy! :)

Dean and Castiel sat cuddled on the couch the next evening watching a movie, Castiel draped over Dean, sitting in his lap with his back pressed against Dean's chest. Castiel sighed in contentment, nuzzling his head softly into Dean's neck. Dean smiled at the warmth, bringing his hand up to stroke softly over Castiel's chest. "So what happens next, huh?" Dean asked quietly.

"What, you mean in our now kinky sex life?" Cas asked with a grin. Dean smiled, poking him once in the stomach, making him giggle. "Well, I have a specific idea," he muttered.

"Is that so?" Dean asked with a small smile. Castiel gave a slight nod of his head. "What might this idea be, exactly?" Castiel turned around, shifting his body so his chest was against Dean's, his chin resting on his sternum.

"Well," he began in a low voice, his fingers traveling up to the back of Dean's neck. "I have something that I'd like you to wear for the whole day tomorrow, if you wouldn't object," he said, his fingers twirling around a piece of hair at the back of Dean's head. Dean thought for a moment, praying that Cas wouldn't say panties.

"What is it?" he simply asked, to which Cas grinned devilishly.

"A butt plug." Dean thought over it for a moment. He had never actually worn one before, but he was definitely seeing it as a possibility instead of a strict no. "If you don't want to that's perfectly okay with me," Castiel told him, watching his face intently. "I have other things in mind too," he whispered, his fingers carding through Dean's hair.

"Have you ever worn one before?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded.

"Mm-hm. They feel a little weird at first, kinda uncomfortable, but then you get used to it," he explained.

"Alright then," Dean sighed. He trusted Cas, he knew what he was doing, and he would take good care of him. And knowing Cas he would probably end up having another mind-blowing orgasm. Castiel beamed up at him.

"You sure?" he asked. Dean nodded with a smile. "Good," he said, giving him a kiss.

"When are you gonna put it in?" Dean whispered. Castiel gave him the same mischievous grin.

"Depends on how fast you can make it up to the bedroom."

\---

The next morning before the two went to work, Dean sat down at the table, squirming a little. Castiel watched from where he leaned on the counter, a look of amusement on his face. "How's it feel?" he asked from across the room. Dean wiggled around in his chair a bit more, still getting used to the feeling of it.

"It feels like I have something lodged up my ass," he said straightforwardly. Castiel laughed, walking over to Dean.

"Don't worry, you'll be rewarded for it once you get home," he whispered, sitting across from him.

"Oh?" Dean raised an eyebrow. Castiel grinned, giving a nod of his head. "Is it a surprise?" Castiel looked down, still grinning.

"Depends. Do you want it to be a surprise?" Dean bit his lip, deciding. He always did like the thrill of anticipation, especially of the unknown.

"I think I do," he said, kissing Cas before grabbing his keys and heading out the door. "Love you," he called out.

"Love you too Dean, have a good day at work," Castiel responded, gathering his own things for work. Lucky enough for Cas he had only a few classes to teach today, so he would be home early. Dean, on the other hand, worked hours at a landscaping company, and they were very busy in the spring. And even though Castiel's job as a professor was sometimes very stressful and time consuming, the couple always made time for each other no matter what.

\---

Dean returned that day to find that Castiel had run out for something at the store. He tossed the note aside, sighing, before running upstairs to take a shower. He wouldn't have taken one, but today he worked on a yard that had vast amounts of pollen, and he didn't want Castiel continuously sneezing if they were trying to do anything slightly sexy, even though Dean loved when Cas sneezed, especially the way his nose scrunched up. Dean smiled thinking of him, shucking off his clothes and throwing them in the laundry basket. The warm water felt calming against his skin, his muscles relaxing after a long day at work. Though he took his time making sure he was clean, his hair washed out, his skin soaped over, he couldn't help but wonder what Castiel was planning. After being with Cas for so long, he knew that Castiel was always good at surprises, and he was always good at knowing what Dean wanted. Sometimes it was like he could read his mind. Dean turned off the water, stepping out of the shower into the cool air. Before he could grab a towel, Castiel's voice startled him. "You look so sexy when you're wet," he said with a slight smirk, his suit jacket thrown off and his sleeves rolled up, a look that never failed to make Dean flustered. 

"Cas! Jesus Christ, you scared me," Dean breathed out. "How long have you been home? Or have you been watching me take a shower this whole time?" he asked. Castiel chuckled.

"Relax Dean, I just got home, I haven't been watching you. I just came up here because I heard the water running," he claimed, walking forward to give Dean a kiss. "You got yourself all clean for me, how nice," Castiel joked, grabbing a towel, helping Dean dry off.

"Yeah, well I had so much pollen on me I didn't want you sneezing," he said, kissing Cas' nose. Castiel smiled softly up at Dean. "Instead, I wanna see what you have in store for me," he whispered, pulling Cas in closer to him.

"Oh, really?" he inquired with a small smile. Dean laid soft kisses over his jaw, leading down to his neck.

"Yes really," he mumbled against Castiel's skin. Cas let his hand run through Dean's still wet hair, not minding when water droplets slid back down his arms making tiny splotches appear on his shirt. Cas turned Dean's head, his hand slipping down to cup his jaw, two fingers holding up his chin.

"You're mine tonight Dean Winchester," Cas whispered, his lips brushing Dean's. Dean smiled.

"I'm always yours Cas," he muttered back, letting Cas' mouth envelop his slowly, his lips warm, water from his hair dripping down to meet between them. Castiel's hands snaked behind Dean's waist, tugging him closer, stray water soaking through the thin fabric of his shirt. Dean was still warm from the water, his skin soft and smelling of that particular scent that was just Dean, one that Cas could never get enough of. Their tongues intermingled, gliding through the other's mouth, softly and sweetly. Castiel soon heated the kiss up, one hand moving up to grasp Dean's hair, the other falling downwards cupping his ass, making a small noise escape from Dean's mouth. Castiel moved so that Dean was pinned up against the sink, their bodies moving in harmony. Castiel pulled away, flushed and panting to nip harshly at Dean's neck and collarbone.

"Would you like to hear my plans for tonight?" he asked, his voice gravelly, running hotly through Dean.

"Yes," Dean let out in a shaky voice, his hand gripping the back of Castiel's neck. "Tell me."

"Once I get this plug out of you," he began, his thumb trailing down to brush against it, Dean shivering at the touch. "I'm gonna replace it with something even better." He paused to look up at Dean with a grin before brushing his cheek against Dean's, his mouth hot against his ear. "I'm gonna put a nice little remote controlled vibrator in there. But it gets better," he whispered. Dean could already feel his body flush hot, his dick growing hard. "I'm thinking that I should tie you down, just your hands, then blindfold you. And you're gonna come for me. Untouched," he finished with a nip to Dean's earlobe. Dean groaned in response. "You'd like that?" he asked, his finger circling around one of Dean's nipples.

"Yes," he breathed out. Castiel smiled, tracing a thumb over Dean's cheek.

"What's your safeword?"

"Caterpillar."

"And mine's butterfly," Castiel said, giving Dean another deep kiss. "I'm still gonna check in with you, and you tell me if I'm pushing any of your limits, okay?" he whispered softly. Dean nodded. "Alright, c'mon," he said with a smile, interlacing their fingers and leading him into the bedroom. "Go sit down on the bed for me baby," Castiel said, letting his hand stray from Dean's. Dean sat on the bed, watching Cas' actions carefully. Castiel pulled out a bottle of lube from the bedside table, along with a little blue vibrator and a small remote. He crawled onto the bed beside Dean, looking him up and down. "Get on your hands and knees." Dean happily obliged, scrambling onto all fours. Castiel laid a firm but gentle hand between his shoulder blades, pushing him down so his ass was up in the air. Within a few seconds Castiel's fingers were there, teasing gently around his rim. "Relax," he soothed. "This might feel a little strange," he warned before slowly slipping it out. Dean shifted, a slight unpleasant feeling for only a fleeting moment. Soon it was replaced by Castiel's tongue, circling and dipping around him. Dean's hips shot backwards, his grip tightening on the comforter.

"Shit, Cas," he moaned, the feeling of Castiel's tongue opening him up maddening. Castiel's hands went up, gripping harshly at his hips. Castiel twirled his tongue, fucking it into Dean until Dean was a babbling mess underneath him. Dean felt the warmth and wetness of Castiel's tongue disappear, whimpering at the loss. Soon, Cas was back, slowly pushing in the lubed up vibrator. Dean groaned, knowing that Castiel was smart enough to press it up against his prostate.

"So good for me," Castiel said with a soft hand running up Dean's back. "Lay on your back now," he said, leaving the bed to grab a black piece of fabric. Dean rolled onto his back, shifting so his wrists could be tied above him. Castiel came back, straddling him and taking his wrists. He slipped off his tie, using it to tie Dean to the bed frame instead of the handcuffs. "Feel okay?" he asked. Dean nodded in response. Castiel smiled down at him, taking the piece of fabric and readying it over Dean's eyes. "Color?" Castiel simply questioned. Dean let a small smile pass over his face.

"Green." Castiel continued, gently lifting up Dean's head to tie a loose knot.

"Good?" Castiel said, his mouth running over Dean's lips.

"Mm-hm." Dean could feel his body already thrumming with what felt like electricity. The fact that he couldn't see anything, that he couldn't tell where Castiel was after the depression in the mattress shifted, it made everything intensified by twenty. He couldn't expect where to be touched, or when the damn vibrator would even turn on, he couldn't anticipate anything, only feel the nerves of anticipation run through him. Somewhere to his left he could hear Castiel unbuckling his belt, his clothes shifting against each other before falling to the floor. He heard a few more noises, clattering and shuffling until there was complete silence and stillness. Until Dean felt the mattress dip once again, something soft tickling over his chest. He didn't ask any questions, not yet, just let the sensations overtake him. What he presumed to be a feather trailed farther and farther down until it stopped right above his cock. He felt his dick tingle, unsure of whether or not Castiel would actually touch him there. He let out a little noise of protest, hoping that Castiel would do something.

"I know you like to be touched there baby, but not yet," Castiel said, his voice wandering to Dean's ears. Dean wished he could see Cas, that he could see his beautiful body all heated and aroused. Soon, the feather disappeared, replaced by vibrations shooting right through his prostate, his dick jumping in earnest.

"Cas," he breathed out, completely unsuspecting of the feeling. He could hear Cas chuckling to his side.

"That's just the low setting baby. I can't wait to watch you squirm when I put it on high," he whispered into Dean's ear, his fingers trailing teasingly along Dean's chest, flicking over a nipple. Then, as soon as the vibrations were there, they were gone. Dean whined at the loss, wanting something, anything to touch him. Castiel's warm hands then came back again, gliding soothingly against his skin, wandering from his neck past his chest then again pausing at the base of his cock. Dean rolled his hips up hopefully, reaching out for any friction for his aching cock. "Ah ah ah, not yet baby," he cooed, Dean huffing out a breath of air in response. Before he could open his mouth to complain, the vibrator was on, this time a setting higher, causing his whole body to beg for more, wanting something to relieve the tension pooled at his lower belly.

"Cas, oh God, Cas," he keened, his hips rolling upwards on their own accord. This time there was something else sliding over him, something that was smooth but rough at the same time. He came to the conclusion that it was leather. Then realization hit him. "Jesus Cas, is that a whip?" he asked, his voice cracking. Castiel smiled, answering Dean with a light smack to his stomach. Dean gasped, his nerves loving the slight pain battling with the overwhelming sensations of the vibrator.

"What's your color?" Castiel asked, a little scared that he would hurt Dean or that Dean wouldn't like the idea of it. But Dean responded eagerly.

"Green," he said, groaning each time Castiel landed a gentle but still stinging slap to his skin. Dean would have never imagined that the feelings of pain mixed with arousal would feel so good, but the combination of the slapping on his skin and the vibrations shooting all the way through him were enough to keep him on the edge of orgasm. Until everything stopped. "Cas," he groaned in aggravation. Now he felt empty, completely taken away from where he just was. There was a quiet pause and a soft moan before Dean caught on to what was going on. "Fuck, Cas, you're touching yourself aren't you?" he said, wishing that he could take off the blindfold so he could see Cas. He could practically feel Cas smirking next to him.

"I can't help myself, you look so good right now baby. All that tan skin, that beautiful cock standing up because of me," he said, his voice rough. Dean moaned, just imagining what Castiel looked like right now. But that was the beauty of it; he could imagine just about anything right now. The world was only smells and tastes and sounds and the occasional touch. But the sight was left up to him, he could see whatever he wanted. And right now he was imagining, seeing, Castiel stroking himself, watching Dean with those hooded, deep blue eyes, his mouth parted, those white teeth peeking out when he chewed on his lip. And at least Dean could hear the sounds he was making, those little noises that he tried to hide, little whimpers and soft moans that made Dean only harder. He felt the warmth of Castiel's thighs straddling him, his cock heavy and leaking on Dean's stomach. "Would you let me come on you?" he whispered in a voice that made Dean's body heat up.

"Fuck, yes," he replied, listening to the friction of skin on skin. Soon enough, Cas was coming with a loud moan, his come spilling over Dean's chest and splashing up onto his face. It was strange, but for some reason Dean enjoyed it, his dick taking great interest in having Castiel draped over him, come covering his chest. And then, suddenly, Castiel's tongue was on his chest, licking up everything he had just spilled. And that just turned Dean on even more. Cas let his tongue wander all over Dean, pausing at his nipples before continuing on. Once he was done, the warmth of him left Dean's body and there was a silent pause. Then the vibrator started again. Dean's hips jumped at the sudden sensation, one far more intense than the past few. Dean was sure that this was the highest setting Cas had been talking about. He moaned loudly, filling the air with 'Cas,' and 'fuck,' and other curses and plea's. Castiel smiled, watching Dean squirm in front of him.

"Remember what I said about coming untouched?" Castiel whispered next to Dean's ear. How could Dean forget that? He nodded, biting his lip. "You ever done that before baby?" It had happened a few times in the past, especially back in his teenage years, but not too often. He nodded a bit sheepishly. Castiel smiled, settling kisses over Dean's face, nibbling at his earlobe. "You think you can do that for me today?" he asked. Dean hesitated, a little worried that he wouldn't be able to or that he would disappoint Cas, but listening to his body he could tell he wasn't far from coming. He nodded once again. Castiel's fingers circled around his jaw and under his chin. "How close are you?" he asked quietly. Dean let out a moan, his hips still twitching in pleasure.

"I'm close Cas," he said, wishing he could yank his hands away from where they were on the bed frame, or that Cas would reach out and touch him. But he didn't. He talked him though it instead; which was almost just as good.

"I can't wait to see you come like this baby, can't wait to see that face you make when you do. Always look so beautiful when you come," he started, brushing Dean's hair back. "You've been such a good boy for me tonight, letting me come all over you. I bet you liked that, huh? Being marked, knowing you belong to someone," he whispered. Dean groaned at Castiel's words. He was getting even closer, listening to what Cas was saying, feeling those touches he would place over him with the occasional kiss, shockwaves being sent down his legs and up his spine from the vibrator. It was all almost too much to handle. "C'mon baby, come for me. I know you have it in you, know you wanna. Come," he commanded in a soothing voice. And Dean did just that. He could feel his body lighting up, the wave of pleasure cresting inside him as he came, moaning Castiel's name the whole time. He could feel his breathing coming in heavy pants whilst Cas slipped the blindfold off and turned off the vibrator. The world was blurry at first, but soon the familiarity of Castiel's face was swimming into view. Cas leaned in, giving him a kiss before untying the tie that bound Dean's hands. Immediately Dean grabbed Castiel, pulling him in for a deeper kiss, missing the taste of him.

"You're fantastic at this Cas," he whispered against him with a soft smile. Castiel brought a hand up to the back of Dean's neck and stroked a thumb softly over the short hairs on the back of Dean's head.

"I'm glad you think that Dean," he replied with a smile. "Now let me get that vibrator out of you first, then I'm gonna draw you a bath." Dean gave him a skeptical look.

"Cas, I already took a shower." Castiel shot him a look.

"Yes, before you got two loads of come over yourself," he replied, Dean rolling his eyes in response. "Plus I'm taking one with you, so c'mon," he said, knowing that that was enough incentive for Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this fic wasn't some of my strongest work, most likely because it was a difficult scene for me to write, but it's done, it's out there, and feedback of all sorts is greatly appreciated!! I'm planning on continuing this series, I'm midway through writing another scene that would follow this one, so let me know if you guys would like to see more!! And thank you so much for reading, it means a lot to me!! :3 Update: Here's the fanfiction that [follows up](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4111036) this one.


End file.
